Will you give what I want?
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: He was sent by Ganondorf himself to capture the Princess and her kingdom while Ganondorf, having escape from the Sages, is making the Quest hard for the Hero of Time. But what if Dark Link doesn't follow his order? What will he do instead to the Princess? Years later after the events of Ocarina of Time


First Legend of Zelda fanfiction story :)

I so wanted to create one with Dark Link and Zelda so here it is! (Don't get me wrong, I do support Link/Zelda but i love reading fanfiction stories of Dark Link/Zelda...through there are very few...)

Enjoy-

Eh, wait!

Legend of Zelda was not created by me or the Characters, nope for they and the game was created by Shigeru Miyamoto! I only created this story's plot for you readers to enjoy. :)

So now...

Enjoy readers!

* * *

It was a busy day in Castle town. The townsfolk were laughing and gossiping in the warm weather. Visitors coming in to shop and look around in awe. Unknown to them was that I was hiding in the shadows made by the buildings, watching them with bored expression.

Lucky for me I had snuck in to the Hyrule Town unseen and the sun will soon set. I just have to stick close to the shadows so i won't be seen by anyone including some of the wondering guards and enter the Castle. I smirk at that thought. "It will be a breeze," I whisper softly, my voice unheard by anybody that wondered to close to the shade.

Ganondorf had personally sent me to do this job himself because I was the darker self of the Hero of Time. I am the best swordsman, archer, and Assassin of the Night, but compare to the Hero of Time, we were both equally match if we shall ever face each other. So why shouldn't Ganondorf send me to secure the Castle and the Castle town while holding the Princess as Prisoner? As he is making the Quest harder for the Hero of Time once more, so the Hero wouldn't save the day and defeat Ganondorf like last time.

But I have to admit. I didn't care if the Hero of Time defeats and kills Ganondorf or seal him inside the Master Sword onces more. No. What I care the most was if I would be able to get what I wish for tonight. I'll have to find out soon.

Being swift and silent as a shadow I made my way to the entrance of the Castle. There was two guards in an attention with no gate closed or open behind them. Don't they ever learn from the past? I look up at the sky, seeing it turn a shade of reddish-orange. Close to night-time. Almost time, I thought as i smile gleefully.

Grabbing out a bomb out of my pocket, I hide behind a crated box. Bending on my knees I lit it up and roll it away from me. After twelve feet away it explode, scaring a few bypasters on their way home. The guy let out a cry of surprise and the girl screamed in fear. I stay at my position and was rewarded when the two guards ran past me.

I stood up and ran past the entrance. Going a bit up on a small green hill I did a quick scan for any more guards. The Princess sure does have alot of guards on patrol outside the Castle's ground. So maybe they did learn from the past a little bit. But I wonder how many there are in the inside.

1-1

Once near the Castle wall I look through one of the windows and seeing the coast was clear I jump on the glass-less window and enter inside. I am feeling so lucky today. The air and atmosphere inside was calm and had a cozy feeling. It was also cold just how I like it. There were few fires flickering on the walls' candles to not make the place too cold or dark. My shadow was dancing on the floor and on the wall by the movement of the tiny flames.

I have to admit the Princess's home was better than Grandoraf's place. But then again I'm standing in one area; I don't know how every room is. Suddenly I hear metal clanking against each other walking behind the close doors in back of me. Funny how I'm standing in the middle of the room that has nothing to hide me.

I could fight them, I thought as my left hand reach over me to grab the Anti-Master Sword. But maybe i could kill only one without the others knowning and take his armor to bend in here. It will be easier for me.

I shook my head. Nay, It will be useless once Ganondorf's army comes. I walk backwards to the wall where a medium size shadow could hide me. Thank the Goddesses that i'm not heavy builted, I thought sarcastic, rolling my eyes as i waited.

The one of the wooden double doors that was nicely decorated open to reveal a lone fully armored guard. His face was covered by a silver helmet with a single long red feather going to the side and he was holding on to a single long spear. I close my eyes and continue waiting for the right time. I could hear every step he made as the metal keep making noises of being moved. My hand was itching already on the Anti-Master Sword along with my muscles. Paitient, Paitient I thought over and over again to wait it out but it wasn't working.

NOW!

I slide out my sword and gripping it with both hands, I hit the back of the helmet really hard, hearing a slight thump. The man gave out a sudden short cry before fainting. The armor was clean and shiny that i could see myself.

A young man around his early twentys wearing a black tunic and pointed cap with white pants and black boots. Pale whitish-blonde hair that had the same hair style as the Hero of Time and my pointed ears sticking out. His skin tone was pale that will make people (if they should ever see him) will probably think he was deadly sick. But they will flee in fear if they should see his eyes. It was his eyes that will let his enemies or people know that he was evil. For his eyes were red and only monsters have red eyes.

1-1

Behind this door was the Princess's bed chambers. I knew that she was behind this door. It was a feeling I had deep inside me. Next to me was a light green color glass window showing me the Castle Town. I glance at it and saw few fires being started in certain buildings near the entrance to Hyrule Field. I could barely make out a few screams and yells from a distance. It has started now.

Looking down i see a bunch of guards coming together at the entance of the Castle. Perfect! They will be business fighting the Ganondorf's monsters that are right now under my control.

I walk away from the window and was about to open the Princess bed chambers. How will she react when she sees me? Surprise? Shocked? Happy? I gave out a little laugh. That will be weird or funny if she did the last one.

The doors flung open suddenly and the Princess was there with a determine look. She was holding on to a hand crafted bow. Her eyes then wided into shockness mix with surprise at me. I smirk, knowing that she knew who I was right away.

"Hello Princess Zelda. Lovely night it is, isn't?" I sarcastically said, waving my hand to the open window. I start walking to her casully as if we were not enemies but just friends re-meeting again.

She started backing away from me slowly and raise her bow. "Dark Link." She lightly frown. Her sky blue eyes thinking. "What do you want?"

What do I want?

I smiled evilly at her. I put on my shield and once more unsleath my Anti-Master sword. Kicking the doors close I raise my shield and quickly lock the doors shut. No escape for you Princess or help.

If I tell you what I want, will you give it to me?

Dark Link look back at the Princess and saw that she had a light arrow in postion, pointing at him. He felt a small pang of fear in his cold heart that barely beats but it flee quickly. As long as he dodges and doesn't get hurt by the Light Arrows he will be fine. Besides this would be an interesting battle!

She release the bowstring as she give out a short battle cry and Dark Link quickly rasie up his shield to let it bounce off. He almost wanted to hiss at it, feeling the intense power of the Light Arrows. If he didn't defend himself he would have been in unbearable pain right now! Maybe even dieing! He shallow it down and ran to the Princess left side to close the distance.

What a big room you have Princess. Plenty of space for our fight.

I duck down to narrowing miss another Light Arrow. No time to see her room Dark Link, I thought to myself. This fight will probably won't last long ever way. The Light Arrows take up alot of Magic energy to be use so I just have to wait until the Princess waste up all of her energy. At least before I get tired from dodging all of her Light Arrows.

1-1

I side-step away from the arrow, but it wasn't enough as it ripped part of my black sleeve and giving me a small cut. I quickly grab my arm. Little bit of the Light magic had did the cut. My arm felt it was on fire as I clutch my teeth together. Stupid Light magic for being super powerful! The pain start declining and I look at the Princess, she was in front of her bed. She was bending over.

Ah, my chance!

Using my last energy I ran toward her and push her on the bed. She gave out a weak cry. She had let go of her bow as it lay on the floor. I kick it away from us.

I place the sword near her pale neck. We were both breathing hard from the short intense battle. I spoke out of breath, "You said before of what I wanted before, Princess. I was actually sent by Ganondorf... to capture you and seal the Castle and it's town. But that is not what I wanted to do. I was ordered to do it."

I let this information sink in as I catch my breath. My body was tired and I knew that Princess had wasted all her magic on me so she will not escape as her body would demand rest. I sleath my sword, put away my shield behind me, and lay down next to her.

*Princess Zelda's Point Of View*

My body was so tired from all energy and magic wasted as Dark Link pinned me down on my bed. I could feel his sword that was the opposite from the Master Sword near my neck. It was cold as Death. But I was so tired that i didn't want to feel any other emotions or make any right now as I only feel hopeless in my heart.

A thought kept repeating itself over and over again: you failed and you're going to die for failing your people.

This was it. I would be killed by Dark Link, the darker half of the Hero of Time: Link.

I'm sorry everyone...I failed you as your Princess of Hyrule who was about to become Queen two days from on. I could feel tears wanting to be releash, but they couldn't. Then Dark Link started speaking. I didn't get surprise by this. But I got surprise when he put away his sword and lay down next to me! My bed moved underneath me as he landed on my bed for a bit then settled down. He is on MY BED! I look at him form this sudden movement. My eyes were probably showing how shocked and surprise I was by him getting on my bed, and being super close to me! No man has never gotten this close to me, expect for my father and the Hero of Time.

He whisper to me, "Nope this isn't what I want." I became silent for a bit. What do you want Dark Link? I whisper back, whispering out my thought to him.

He look at my eyes with his red ones. They look amazing to stare at, but i wanted to slap myself. My teachers and even my own father (As he rest in peace) told me about those type of eyes that rare to have and with a good reason. Those are evil eyes. In a seductive voice, he said, "I want a kiss from you Princess of course."

Before I could register of what he just said he grab me around my wraist and kiss me! I didn't know what to do, didn't do anything at all only just let him continue kissing me. The only thing I did was to let go of my soft thin blanket. He then finally stop and let me go. I was shocked. No guy has never done this to me before and I would never let them ever way but I had just let Dark Link kiss me! Maybe my body was tired to push him away. But deep inside I kind-of like it. I could feel myself blushing.

He got up and snap his fingers. "The monsters are gone now so you can sleep well knowing that they are no longer inside your Castle or the Town." He turn to look at me and smirked. Before he look like he just want to faint but now he was like he was a strong again."See you later Princess." It was a question.

"ummm... See you... later, Dark Link." I said almost speechless as I nodded. How my teacher will react if he had heard me speak like this! He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left as I stared after him. I got up and close my doors, using the wall to manage my way back to my bed weakly. This was a weird night and I wanted some time alone for a bit.

I wrap myself in my creamy pink blanket and close my eyes. Was this all a dream? I hope...this wasn't... just a dream but was real. I could hear and feel my heart beating hard against my chest as I drift off to sleep.

~Three days later~

"So my Queen are you feeling better now?"

I look at Dark Link with a pouted mouth. "Some-what. My nurse said I'll be fully better tomorrow, and I'm not completly Queen yet since I was soo weak from our little battle." I was suppose to be sleeping as a request from the nurse (My doctor had left to Hyrule Field to get more Herbs for medicine this morning) if i wanted to get better but instead Dark Link had made himself know after the nurse had left and got on my bed next to me.

He wrap me around with his arms. "If it makes you fully better now, I'm sorry for making you waste all your energy back then," He whisper in my ears. I release a smile. I silently accepted his apology.

"I'm starting to think maybe you just want to become King instead then love me." I said. I look away from him and focus on my bare gray wall and try to hide my smile.

"I don't want to become King. I want to become your forever Dark Knight by your side and love you at the same time." He nuzzle his mouth on the nape of my bare neck. I look at him and put my hand through his hair. I stop.

"Dark Link. Your hair is turning a bit like blonde." I whisper in shockness.

~Five years later~

"Link! Impa!"

"We're over here mommy!" A small girl cry out.

I look over at the small pond to see my husband and my daughter together as Link fished. Link pull up his fishing line up to reveal a medium size red catfish and Impa squeel with joy. I came over to them as Link put the light color fish back in. He turn around to look at me and smirked. "My Queen."

I playfully roll my eyes. "My King."

Impa got up and went to my side to touch my stomach. "So will I have a baby brother or a baby sister, mommy?"

"We have to wait until the time comes, sweetie." I pat her head. She had whitish-blonde hair that flow down her back and had both our eyes' color: sky blue. I had named her Impa after my deceased nursemaid, and now Link and me wonder what to call our next child.

I peek at Link. The crown that lay on top of Link's head shine proudly as he stood up. He was wearing the finest green clothes and a single gold necklace was resting on his chest. He remind me of the Hero of Time, Link himself.

Four years ago he was known as Dark Link but as he became kinder and more in love in me he was becoming like the Hero of Time. One night I had heard Dark Link sleep talking, saying the Hero of Time had past away. I had once, three years ago, gotten word from the Sages that they had re-captured Ganondorf and he will not escape once again. That was good news; Everyone didn't want what had happen before to re-play itself again. I told all this to Link. He spoke that if he was still Dark Link he won't have care ever way, but not being him anymore he was happy to hear this. He didn't want to lose his family.

Family... I thought back to four and a half years ago when he had barely started a family.

I was Queen of Hyrule and Dark Link had became Link so I had announced to everyone that I will be marrying to him. Every suitor immediately back off, sending envy glances at Link as he stood there awkward as everyone else was staring at him. Probably thinking he look almost similar to the Hero of Time.

I stop my thoughts from wandering too far into the past as Link caught my eyes. We stare at each other and we both slowly smile at each other. We entwined our fingers together, Impa in the middle and as a family headed back to Hyrule Castle.

_My people will never know that my husband was once known as Dark Link._..

\The End/

* * *

I will probably continue writing one-shots stories for Dark Link/Zelda later on! Depends on you guys and of course...me! :)

Review if you want of not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
